In the construction trade, workmen, particularly carpenters, must frequently provide scribed markings or lines upon workpieces preparatory to cutting or aligning with other structural components. These guide lines are produced by a pencil or the like, preferably comprising a consumable soft material, such as wax or lead and require that the user periodically trim or sharpen the implement with a separate, disparate instrument. A pocket knife is the most common device employed to accomplish this chore and this results in the user frequently their pockets or tool box for the knife.
It would be advisable for the workmen performing the cutting operation to have a writing implement sharpener readily available to him in concert with a common tool for scribing sheet panels. This is particularly of interest since, many marking operations encountered by carpenters involve the scribing of composition panels by means of a utility knife. Such need is conveniently met by the tool of this invention which combines in one tool a utility knife having a cutting blade; which may be retractable; a sharpener within the confines of the tool body; and a compartment for spare blades. This is a boon to cutting operations on work scenes where the workman may be moving about from one area to another without having to carry a separate sharpener about. With this invention the workman will always have available a scribing knife when called for, as well as means for maintaining a sharpened pencil, as required for those other types of marking, without the need to reach for a separate sharpening apparatus, or to open up or otherwise reconfigure a multipurpose cutting device.